


Noite fria... E quente.

by Dorabel_Essa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorabel_Essa/pseuds/Dorabel_Essa
Summary: "Fixou-se por um momento nos lábios. Rubros. Macios. Certamente agradáveis ao beij... Opa! Pensamento errado que ele já sabia até onde iria levá-lo. O nervosismo retornou com força total. Desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Não lhe pareceu correto alimentar certos tipos de pensamentos, principalmente estes que apareciam com alguma recorrência. Eram amigos, não eram?". Oneshot Deamus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic publicada em 07/05/2016 em outra plataforma. 
> 
> Se HP fosse meu, Deamus não seria apenas produto de fanfics.
> 
> Esta é minha humilde contribuição para um ship quase inexistente nas produções brasileiras: Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas. Deamus é vida e merecia todas as plots do mundo. ALERTA: contém pensamentos de adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele, mas de leve porque os meninos só têm 14 anos na linha temporal da fic. Divirta-se!

A noite parecia realmente promissora. Seamus ainda enxugava uma lágrima zombeteira, fruto das muitas gargalhadas às custas do ridículo traje a rigor de Ron, cujos gritos continuavam audíveis mesmo à distância. Dean era sua única companhia no momento. Um acompanhante um tanto atrapalhado com as vestimentas formais bruxa, é verdade... Parte do pacote de ser nascido trouxa.

O burburinho no quarto já havia cessado quando deteve-se para admirar a figura a sua frente. Os olhos negros e espelhados como o lago que circundava a escola, o cabelo escuro, lanzudo, a testa levemente vincada em caráter analítico... Era, de fato, uma imagem boa de olhar.

Fixou-se por um momento nos lábios. Rubros. Macios. Certamente agradáveis ao beij... Opa! Pensamento errado que ele já sabia até onde iria levá-lo. O nervosismo retornou com força total. Desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Não lhe pareceu correto alimentar certos tipos de pensamentos, principalmente estes que apareciam com alguma recorrência. Eram amigos, não eram?

Sim, apenas amigos. Por mais que todo o clima de fantasia tomasse conta do castelo. Ainda que o Baile de inverno o fizesse pensar com mais freqüência do que o recomendável em declarações de amor e outras formas de romantismo exageradas. Eram da mesma Casa... E, apenas amigos! Mesmo que ele quisesse mais. Muito mais.

Surpreendeu-se olhando à frente, mais uma vez... Ele era bonito. Dean Thomas: bonito! O traje a rigor perfeitamente ajustado conferia-lhe um toque de elegância e altivez. Não que altura fosse um atributo que lhe faltasse. Talvez até atrapalhasse um pouco a grande diferença de estatura entre eles, mas nada que não se dê um jeito... Comprimiu os olhos em autocondenação. "Céus! No que estou pensando?". Nunca houve qualquer sinal de que fosse correspondido em suas intenções.

Ainda assim, era irresistível admirar a imagem diante de si, quando esta se apresentava tão impecável, tão diferente da uniformidade cotidiana de Hogwarts. Hoje seria impossível não notá-lo, pensou, e ele também queria ser visto. Quem sabe abraçado mais firmemente numa dança pedida de última hora... Quem sabe conseguisse esquentar o clima em meio ao cenário gelado do Baile de Inverno e ai, finalmente, rolasse o tão sonhado beijo. Mirou o pescoço longo e esguio. Poderia passar horas só examinando esta parte.

Seamus não agüentava mais. Aguardou tanto por este momento e decidiu que não valia a pena perder nem mais um minuto. Nem mais um segundo. Dean tinha que saber. Caminhou decidido em direção ao amigo, os olhos cintilando de resolução e segurou-lhe o braço com mais firmeza do que planejara. Ele estava eufórico e não tinha mais tempo para sutilezas.

— Dean...

O moreno o encarou, as orbes arregaladas em surpresa. Sentiu o contato quente da mão do irlandês, mas não pensou em desviar-se dele. Seus corpos estavam bem próximos, as íris claras não oscilaram uma vez sequer em manter o contato visual.

— Sea, eu...

Percebeu a atitude defensiva de Thomas. Precisava ir direto ao ponto: ERA AGORA OU NUNCA.

— Caramba, Dean! Será que você pode pular a fase narcísica e terminar logo de se arrumar? Tem um baile acontecendo lá embaixo, cheio de musas francesas, e eu quero fazer parte dele.

— Eu sei — respondeu entre constrangido e impaciente, virando as costas para o grande espelho que outrora o refletia e encarando o amigo. — Já terminei, ok?! Só estava... Pensando.

— Em que?

— Nada...

— Ah, não vai dizer que é na Gina de novo? — E continuou, após notar o silêncio culpado. — Cara, ela é fangirl do Harry. Você sabe disso.

— Eu sei, Sea. Me deixe com minhas ilusões — devolveu, infeliz.

— Certo, Dee, veja: vamos descer rápido e eu te ajudo a encontrar outra paixão disponível e que não tenha um possível homicida como irmão, dividindo o quarto com você. Eu te ajudo, cara!

— Falou o irlandês baixinho que não conseguiu um par pro baile.

— Porque eu não quis, meu amigo! — A resposta foi seguida de um sorriso maroto. — Tenho muitos planos para hoje. Mas, primeiro preciso arrumar um plano para te tirar deste quarto. VAMOS!

E seguiram em direção à porta, que Seamus se pôs a trancar após ambos atravessá-la e ganharem as escadas rumo à sala comunal e depois ao grande salão.

— Sea, meu pescoço está crescendo demais depois daquela experiência dos gêmeos... Eu notei no espelho... Tá muito estranho?

— Não se preocupe com isso. A Gina não conseguiria enxergar nada acima do seu umbigo, de qualquer forma.

— Palhaço!

— De nada! — Passaram pela mulher gorda. — Amigos são pra essas coisas.

**Author's Note:**

> Passando para avisar que a narrativa conta com mudanças de ponto de vista no início e no fim... Espero que tenha atrapalhado o entendimento, gerado algumas expectativas e frustrado todas elas porque era a minha intenção. Muahaha Bjos e obrigada pela leitura.


End file.
